LOVE?
by littletwinstars
Summary: Just what is love? Our very own Hyuuga prodigy finds himself in a very uncomfortable situation and learns about that thing we call 'love'. If you don't like it, please don't read it.


I wrote this story while listening to my teacher discussing, so I'm not promising much [ :)]. I know, that's not good but anyways, it was so BORING during class.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will

* * *

' I don't understand anything anymore'

You can see one Hyuuga prodigy lying down his bed with his eyes shut, thinking things through. His life started getting complicated after a certain incident took place the other day.

Flashback:

After their training you can see Neji leaning on the trunk of a tree, arms folded and eyes closed.

Tenten, on the other hand, was busy wiping her weapons while sitting on the branch of the tree opposite to the one Neji was leaning on.

When Tenten finished, she jumped off of the branch and went straight to Neji. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms around him and whispered to his ear

"I love you, Neji-kun" and ended it with a kiss on the cheek.

After that, all that a dumbfounded Neji saw was the back of his friend walking through the forest.

End of flashback

After Tenten's little charade, her heart felt a little lighter, and she treated Neji normally the following days.

However, this wasn't the case for our dear prodigy. He felt very weird and disturbed. He felt like his whole world was being taken over by confusion. He was confused at what Tenten has done. Confused about what he was feeling. Confused about those things they call 'emotions', including love. In short he was confused about everything.

'I am Hyuuga Neji, and these types of things don't happen to Hyuugas. It's just impossible"

The next few days of training still went on without fail. But just before training finished, Neji let a kunai slice some skin off his leg and forced him to fall on the ground.

Tenten was so worried that she immediately came to Neji and said

"Neji, are you okay?"

"Don't come near me! Let's continue" He said brushing her off.

"This isn't like you. You don't usually let your mind drift off while training, nor let my attacks actually hit you. What's wrong?" She said, all the way, totally oblivious to the fact that she was the cause of everything.

She was right, he just wasn't himself today. It was like he was training physically but his mental self was far from the training grounds. It was, in fact, centered on a certain girl with brown hair tied into two buns that totally compliment her luscious brown eyes.

He was wondering if Tenten really meant what she did and told him. Does she really … love him? He found himself unconsciously touching the cheek that Tenten kissed as the thought crossed his mind.

This action, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the girl beside him and she realized, almost at the speed of light, what he was thinking. She felt her face burn up at the thought that Neji was thinking about 'that', but she brushed it off and a smirk quickly replaced it.

She approached Neji with an improvised worried expression, not that she wasn't really worried or anything. She kneeled down to his level, touched the hand on his check, which he quickly brushed off with his own.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, scared to hear the answer that was coming, with his eyebrows slightly twitching, making Tenten's smirk grow wider, with the obvious discomfort she was making him feel.

Determined to make him feel even more uncomfortable and to let her feelings reach him at the same time, she did something he did not expect.

She placed both her hands on each cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips, stood up, and slowly walked away, hoping for Neji to call her name.

She hasn't gone for a good five steps when Neji did just what she was hoping for, with his eyes as big as saucers.

" What was that all about? You suddenly do things that are completely different that the Tenten I know."

"Oh really…Than what made me so different than 'the tenten you know'?" interest seeping from every word.

" I've got two good reasons. For one, SHE wouldn't make me feel so confused"

"I see, still don't understand anything, eh. But why so confused at something you just HAVE to know?"

"What am I even supposed to understand, anyway? Everything just happened oh so quickly."

"I can't argue with you on that one. So what's the other reason?"

" You shouldn't be making me feel so weird."

"Weird? Please do explain."

"Geez, these are things that are very new to me, and you expect me to explain it to you?"

"I see, so what is this feeling you speak of?"

"I don't know! It makes me feel all uncomfortable and my heart is beating very fast."

"That's good" and she ended with a sigh of relief.

"EH? How the heck is that supposed to be good? I'm already panicking in case you haven't noticed! And Hyuugas definitely aren't supposed to panic about any situation that they may encounter. But, look at me, I feel like I'm in a life and death situation with all these confusions going on in my head!"

" Let's just say, you love me too" she said running to him and hugging him tightly , a smile plastered on her face."

'Oh... so that's what it was'

He hugged her as well and whispered in her ear the words that she always longed to hear.

"I love you, Tenten"

* * *

This is my very first story so please be kind. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. But please don't flame me.


End file.
